A headphones set (hereinafter, “headphones device”, “Bluetooth device”, or “Headset”) is widely used in combination with helmets, particularly when a hand-free operation of the headphones is desired. In a particular example, headphones are widely used in combination with helmets for motorcyclists, or other sport or leisure activities (although the following description discusses a specific example of a helmet for a motorcyclist, this example should not be viewed as a limiting example, as the invention may be used in conjunction with any type of helmet). In recent years, headphones devices for motorcyclists have been significantly improved, particularly when the Bluetooth protocol has become feasible. Bluetooth headphones for motorcyclists now offer several of features that were impossible several years ago, such as:                a. Miniaturization of the device;        b. Communication between motorcyclists;        c. Use of a wireless connection between the device and a communication “relay” within the motorcycle, which on one hand carries out the communication with similar devices of other motorcyclists, and on the other hand conveys communication to and from the driver's headphones;        d. Hands free operation of the device;        e. Connection to a telephone;        f. Communication of emergency messages; and        g. A variety of additional features.        
It should be noted that that the term “Bluetooth device”, “headphones device”, and “headphones set”, as used herein, all relate to a device which is provided in a closed casing, wherein the headphones are not a part of the device, as they are typically located within the helmet itself. Several types of Bluetooth devices for motorcyclists are manufactured and distributed, for example, by Cardo Systems Inc.
In view of the substantial difference in nature between the two, helmets and the Bluetooth headphones (particularly for motorcyclists) products, they are typically manufactured by different entities. The varieties headphone models that in many cases are manufactured by different manufacturers, naturally have various dimensions, shapes, and even electronics connectors. The helmet design, however, which is rigid, must provide a suitable space in advance for accommodating the Bluetooth device, while also providing appropriate connection means and environment for operation. Unfortunately, there is no standard with respect to the Bluetooth headphones attachment manner, shape, or dimensions, and such a standard is not foreseen in the coming future.
In order to enable accommodation of a Bluetooth device, several helmet manufacturers provide a cavity with connector that are accessible from external surface of the helmet. In some cases, the cavity and connector are covered at times of non-use, for example, by a plastic cover which is removed when a need arises to use the cavity. However, this cavity and connector is suitable for a specific product shape, dimensions, and connector arrangement, a situation which may be suitable for a specific device model, but unsuitable for most of the other Bluetooth devices in the market.
Another solution for attaching a headphone to a helmet is by means of adhesive of a clamp. However, this solution is not preferable, and suffers from various drawbacks.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an adaptor for connecting a Bluetooth device to an existing cavity within a helmet, irrespective of the cavity or Bluetooth device shape, dimensions, or arrangement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide within said adaptor all the required means for a mechanical attachment and electronics connections to the helmet.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.